Before the Dawn Comes
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Jakob is exhausted after spending a night patrolling the castle grounds. Before he can get to sleep, he sees a mysterious shadow sneaking around the courtyard. Jakob stalks the figure and prepares for a bloody battle...but ends up participating in an entirely different confrontation. Avatar/Corrin/Jakob. Oneshot. Fluff.


Title: Before the Dawn Comes

Pairing: Corrin/Jakob

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any part of the Fire Emblem franchise. All rights go to Nintendo. This story is written for fun.

Author's Note: Fire Emblem Heroes came out and…I'm _shamefully_ addicted (to summoning characters.) I saw Jakob's art before it released in the US and knew I had to summon him. Even if you don't download the game, check out his art _(DAAAAMN)_ and voice lines. They're amazing in ENG and JP. Of course other Fates characters are there too!

Still waiting on FE: Sacred Stones characters though…and Charlotte. I want Charlotte too.

Anyway, enjoy!

 **-START-**

The nighttime patrol had gone decently for Jakob.

The young man had been solely in charge of guarding the castle all night, watching for enemy sneak attacks or other misdeeds while other members of their army slept. Night patrol was something every member of Corrin's constantly growing troop had to do, but that didn't make the task any less unpleasant.

Even Jakob, who usually relished any opportunity to take charge and serve his liege, found the prolonged shift annoying. It didn't help that the enemies that crept up to the astral castle after sundown were usually stealthier and sometimes stronger than they enemies they encountered during the day. That little tidbit hardly improved the shift's reputation among the band of warriors.

After a long night of fighting strong enemies and surveying every inch of the castle's property multiple times, Jakob's shift came to an end a couple hours before dawn.

He had been in the process of healing a somewhat nasty wound on his forearm when Silas, one of Corrin's other retainers, rode up on his horse. Even in the dark, he could hear the soft clinking of the knight's armor and the district patter of his horse's hooves.

At least he was on time. Jakob had to admit he appreciated the punctuality.

"Hey Jakob," Silas said with his signature grin. That is, until he saw the butler's nasty wound. Then the knight's face instantly lit up with concern. "Oh no! It was a bad night, huh? Please go get some rest. I've got the morning shift."

Jakob begrudgingly thanked Silas for his genuine concern and bowed, taking his leave. Silas was a kind man, but that happy-go-lucky attitude would never cease to rub him the wrong way. Although Jakob wasn't a huge fan of his liege's cheery childhood friend, he was quite the welcome sight after the grueling shift he'd just experienced. In addition to the wound on his arm, his hair was stuck to his cheeks from sweat, and he knew that there would be a terrible bruise on his abdomen in a few hours thanks to an enemy attack from a Dual Club. Needless to say, that enemy was no more.

The man all but crawled back to his quarters and instantly removed the sweat-soaked clothes and put them in a basket to be washed later. Of course, he would take that act upon himself.

With a little more magic, he healed what injuries he could without being wasteful. Healing staves weren't in endless supply, so he used the minimal amount to only treat the most grievous of injuries that might affect his performance on the battlefield. Other cuts and bruises were left unattended to mend naturally. He could easily buttle through the pain.

Afterwards, he washed away the sweat and blood with a damp rag and some cold water. He changed into some loose trousers and tunic before reclining into bed. He'd only have a couple hours to sleep, but any relief was appreciated, even if it was just a power nap.

The man rolled to his side and tried to sleep. For some reason, slumber eluded him. He didn't know if it was caused by the dull aches of his injuries or stubborn adrenaline from fighting all night, but he simply couldn't relax.

He spent a few minutes tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable.

With a groan, he finally relented sat up in bed.

"Blast…" he cursed, hand knifing through his untied hair.

The man got out of bed and walked slowly to the window of his chambers, gently pushing it open. Cold air hit his face, reminding him of the shift he'd just completed. He leaned out the window, eyes surveying the property and castle courtyard. To the north, near the front gate, he could see Silas patrolling with Kaze, who appeared to have joined the young man. The two seemed to be going about their business as usual.

However, the two retainers weren't all that caught his eyes. Just below his window and a few stories down, he saw a shadow slink against the castle wall.

Jakob's eyes widened at the sight and his body immediately tensed to be completely still until the shadowy figure had moved out of earshot. Once the intruder was a few yards away, Jakob moved from the window fetched one of his sharpest daggers.

Yelling out to Silas and Kaze would be futile. They were too far away, and it would give the perpetrator an advantage and possibly enough time to escape if they knew they'd been spotted. No, he had to be discreet. He didn't even bother taking the extra time to pull on his dress clothes before flying down the castle stairs.

As he arrived at the front entrance, he hid behind one of the large pillars and caught sight of the figure again. The mysterious form had moved away from the wall and was now heading towards the Nohrian Glade, a small cluster of native trees that Jakob had planted in the castle yard at Lady Corrin's request.

Jakob moved silently through the dark towards the figure. As he drew closer, he could see the form was shorter than him by at least half a foot, maybe more. A black cloak covered their body, billowing softly in the chilly night breeze.

Jakob was careful to stay in the shadows and on the defensive, even though the figure didn't appear armed and was standing completely still. In fact, they didn't look the least bit anxious, their posture straight and confident as they looked up at the trees.

The dagger was clenched firmly in Jakob's hand, ready to be hurled into the intruder's chest at the slightest sign of hostility.

His amethyst eyes watched carefully, not understanding what the figure's motive could be.

 _What the hell are they doing?_

The man suddenly realized striking detail about the cloak the figure wore. The cloth was matte black with gold and purple satin trim. The color scheme was standard with almost any form of Nohrian decoration. The state of the cloak, in addition to the figure's height and apparent fascination with the native trees, led Jakob to a confusing but probable answer.

He paused to take a step forward. A twig snapped beneath his foot, and the figure spun to face him. He also heard a soft gasp; a _woman's_ gasp.

There was only one person it could be.

"Milady?"

A few seconds of silence followed the simple inquiry. The figure then raised its arms to lower the bulky cowl. Candlelight-colored hair spilled out from the hood like flaxen ribbons. A pink smile, the color of crushed petals, greeted him.

"Oh no," Corrin said with a little laugh. "You found me."

Thanks to the sparse rays of sunlight that had only just started to appear over the horizon, there was just enough light for them to see each other's features without fully illuminating their forms. Jakob was quite thankful for that, since he was suddenly very aware of his informal and completely inappropriate attire. Although she'd seen him in his sleeping clothes before as a child, he never thought she'd see him so inadequately dressed for her company.

When his eyes met hers, the man immediately felt a bolt of regret and sank onto one knee.

"F-Forgive me, milady," he stammered, his face red and his head hanging low. The man realized he'd made a terrible mistake. He was even more thankful that he hadn't yelled out to Kaze or Silas like a fool, although he could have done without the embarrassing confrontation.

"I mistook you for a possible intruder in the darkness," he admitted shamefully, his gaze averted from hers.

He felt awful. What kind of butler was he if he didn't recognize his master? He'd known Corrin for almost two decades, and felt like a disgrace for not pinning her identity immediately. The fact that he had tailed her secretly, holding a weapon that could have hurt he had he not realized sooner, made him sick to his stomach.

"Jakob…?" Corrin said, watching him with wide eyes. "Oh…oh no! It's not your fault! I don't blame you for thinking that. My face was covered, and it was dark…"

"That's no excuse," he replied shortly, shaking his head in denial. "No, Lady Corrin. Even considering the circumstances, I'm still at fault for not recognizing you."

The woman titled her head curiously. "How in the world does that make sense?"

Her logic seemed to be lost on him as he continued his flustered rambling.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized again, this time raising his head to look at her. He expected to find shock, anger or perhaps even sadness in her gaze. However, what he saw instead was a very small smile and her eyes crinkling at the edges. When he blinked stupidly at her reaction, she let out an actual laugh.

"M-Milady?" Jakob questioned helplessly, desperately confused.

When she stopped laughing and merely smiled at him, he bristled even more.

"I'm serious!" he said adamantly. "You should punish me. My mistake could have hurt you… _I_ could have hurt you!"

The woman shook her head gently and knelled before him, so they could be level with each other. She never liked standing above him, or anybody.

"Jakob, please stand," she beckoned, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet. The gesture was so swift that Jakob didn't have time to object.

In less than a second, he'd been pulled to his feet and Corrin has standing before him, holding his bare hands in her own. Without the presence of his spiked gauntlets, he could feel her warm and slightly calloused hands cradling his own. It was impossible for Jakob to suppress a blush.

"I knew someone would find me out here, and I'm glad it was you," Corrin told him, turning her attention to the dark trees that loomed over them. The dark trunks and twisted branches were almost invisible against the sky, which was still mostly dark from nightfall.

Jakob's confusion wasn't alleviated, so he kept his eyes locked on her as she elaborated. Her hands clutched his, thumbs gently stroking his knuckles. He didn't dare pull away…he didn't _want_ to pull away.

"I like to come out here right before dawn sometimes," she said, staring at the haunting trees with a look of awe. She sighed, as if she knew what she was about to tell him would sound odd. The butler sensed her hesitation and urged her on by giving her hand the gentlest of squeezes. It worked, and Corrin continued her thoughts.

"Seeing these trees from my childhood helps give me some perspective," she elaborated softly. "I like to come out here when it's dark and quiet, and just reminisce a little bit."

"Reminisce, milady?"

She nodded, a soft zephyr tossing her hair. The young woman closed her eyes again, seeming to enjoy the feel of the cooling breeze.

Jakob couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked. It made his heart stir to see the woman before him, who spent her days fighting waves of enemies on the battlefield and putting the well-being of all others above her own, standing before him and dreamily staring at the sky while she held his hands so tenderly. It was a transfixing sight that he was in no hurry to look away from.

Corrin's shoulders sank as her body continued to relax. "I know that must sound strange, since my childhood wasn't all that great….but it's still strangely nostalgic."

Jakob had to chuckle quietly at that statement. He knew exactly how she felt in that regard. Although his own past was scarred with neglect and most of his memories were tinged with misery, he did have some fond memories of the fortress, almost all of which were of Corrin.

"It's hard to explain," she relented, suddenly very bashful. One of her arms escaped the confines of her thick cloak, and she lifted her hand to timorously ruffle her hair. "Gah, I don't know what I'm saying! Sorry for babbling…I guess I just like to be alone and, for at least for a little while…pretend that everything is _okay_."

The stirring in his chest turned to pain. Her words were so sincere and pure that he almost felt too humbled to remain in her presence. All she longed for was peace between her two families and nothing more. Many people would go their entire lives taking such an arrangement for granted, but the princess before him didn't have that seemingly simple privilege. Peace between the warring nations was definitely an idealist dream, but Corrin was willing to fight tooth and nail for it, even if she had to sacrifice herself in the process.

"I'm sorry," she said again, shifting her eyes one last time and sighing. "You took the night shift, right? You're probably exhausted, and it's my fault you're out here."

Jakob shook his head at that statement. "Of course it's not your fault, milady."

A humorless laugh escaped her lips. "Thank you…but still, I probably sound incredibly childish. Sorry you had to listen to me."

All of a sudden, Corrin felt Jakob's hand slip out of hers. When she turned to face him, the same hand gently found a home against her soft cheek. His thumb stroked the supple flesh, warming her flushed face. She slowly lifted her ruby gaze to his face. Although his features were barely visible, she could still see a tender look reflected in his amethyst eyes.

Although her butler's face was always calm and composed, even during trying moments on and off the battlefield, there was something different about his expression that Corrin couldn't precisely pinpoint. His gentle smile and soft eyes were still present, but there was something slightly different about the look that sent an extra surge of warmth to her face.

"Jakob…?"

His name was feather-light on her lips. Jakob shuddered, but kept his hand against her cheek. The simple gesture was absolutely inappropriate for a butler and mistress. However, he found himself unable to move away from her. His confidence was also fueled by the fact that Corrin wasn't moving away.

"Milady, you could never sound childish," he reassured softly. He looked down at her and gently raised her hand, still cradled in his, to his lips so he could place a kiss atop her knuckles. "Not to me."

As if holding hands hadn't been a large enough step over the line between their classes, the kiss absolutely was. His brain begged with his heart to stop before it was too late and return to begging Lady Corrin for forgiveness. If he didn't return to being her butler soon, he'd never be able to go back. The man knew he'd probably be sent away for disorderly conduct or at least reassigned far away from Corrin, who had every reason to reject his adoration.

If he continued to act so brazenly, there was no doubt that his future as her butler would be in immense jeopardy. Even so, his mind was made up. He had to tell her about his feelings. He'd felt something special about her since they were both children and she'd been the first person to show him a shred of kindness. The young girl had stopped her life to bring him joy, and now that she was standing before him filled with doubt, he would damned if he didn't do the same for her. If his words could bring her any form of confidence, even at the expense of his position, it would be worth it.

"Your dream of peace might be idealistic, but it isn't childish," he continued, eyes boring into hers. "You are willing to fight every battle necessary to achieve that dream. Every day I see you push yourself harder than anyone else in this castle. You recognize the challenges ahead of you, but you don't back down. You charge head on and always keep going. You're always fighting for what you believe in and you've never taken anything, even the love of your family, for granted. Right?"

Corrin's eyes had gotten somewhat misty while listening to him. She inhaled sharply, lips forming a small smile as he nodded slightly. Jakob chuckled in return.

"You're brave, strong, kind, and beautiful…but not childish," he said, leaning a little closer to her. His breath was hot against her cheek, and the young woman squeezed his hand even harder. Her hand only had to budge the slightest bit for him to loosen his grip, only for her to intertwine their fingers. The action was so intimate at any restraint Jakob might have had left was instantly forgotten. "That's why we all decided to follow you. It's because we believe in you and want to help you. We love you."

Corrin blinked, startled by the phrase. "You what?"

Jakob caught himself and stiffened, his hand evading her cheek and hurriedly resting at his side. He stared back at her, his face hard and tense.

"I…I mean…" he stammered, quickly trying to take a step back. Corrin followed him, refusing to let him increase the gap between them. Jakob swallowed and hastily added, "Forgive me, milady…I don't know what I'm saying. I've acted incredibly out of line this morning. I must be exhausted."

 _Gods, what am I doing? What am I trying to accomplish? You're sleep deprived. Yes, that's it. Hurry and escort her inside so you can sleep._

"Milady, we should go inside," he said slowly, trying to keep his head down and his voice as even as possible, although each word was raspier than the last. He bit his lip and tried again to step away. Again, the woman followed his movement. Her eyes never strayed from his, and looking into her beautiful ruby gaze was driving him crazy. He longed to get closer…and to look as deeply into her eyes as possible, appreciating the flecks of maroon and her long eyelashes.

The woman's eyes were still glassy, but the tears present before were long gone. Instead, they were sparkling with an emotion that wasn't sadness. She took another step closer to Jakob, the cloak brushing against his legs as she stopped before him. The man tried to turn away, but Corrin's hand moved to his cheek, cupping softly. The tender motion gave him pause.

"Jakob, I need to know," she said, breaking the silence that stretched between them. "What you said just now…do you mean it?"

 _Go back inside,_ Jakob's brain screamed.

The butler sighed, his voice becoming husky. "Did I mean what I said? About what?"

"About everyone...loving me," she asked the last couple words barely audible. "Did you mean it?"

"…No. I didn't."

Corrin's hand jumped back from his cheek as if his flesh had torched her. She stared at him with hurt eyes, clearly caught off guard by the answer. The woman looked lost and hapless, unable to even form words expressing the hurt and anger she felt. When she tried to turn away, it was Jakob's turn to hold her firmly in place. A light wind tossed his hair, some strands covering his face and brushing against her cheeks.

"I wasn't completely honest," Jakob said slowly, the calm voice betraying his true feelings. "It's true that everyone on this team loves you. I have no doubt about that. I do mean _everyone_ ….including me, of course. Especially me."

Corrin's anger melted into confusion. Rather than trying to speak, she forced herself to stay silent and wait for Jakob to finish what he had to say. The butler took a deep breath, and she could feel his hands trembling against her.

"I...I love you," he gasped out, his face turning the brightest shade of red she'd ever seen.

 _Dash it all. I can't go back. I have to tell her. No matter what happens, I need to tell her._

"I know I'm speaking out of line…but gods, I had to tell you. Everyone in our army adores you, but that's not what I really met to say. I met to tell you how I feel…but what I feel for you can't even be measured by words."

The princess remained frozen before him. Her face was unreadable, aside from shock. Although Jakob didn't have much hope in the first place, and certainly didn't expect reciprocation, he lost all faith as soon as he glimpsed at her face.

"I'm so sorry, milady."

He bowed his head, bracing himself for her punishment. No matter what it was, he knew in his heart that he deserved it. As a butler, it was set in stone for him to never feel anything romantic towards his mistress. He'd broken that rule and overstepped multiple boundaries with her. Such behavior was absolutely unacceptable because she was royalty.

No, she was more than that.

To Jakob and everyone else that fought by her side, she was the future Queen of a better, united world. The woman deserved so much more than a lowly butler.

After almost a minute of silence, the princess finally found her voice.

"Do you realize how many times we've apologized to each other this morning?" Corrin asked. "I think that's silly when neither of us has done anything wrong."

Jakob cautiously raised his head to see that same beautiful, radiant smile she always wore. Now, it was directed at him and nobody else.

"Jakob, I love you too," she promised. "More than anyone else."

The world seemed to stop at those words. Every single worry he had, large or small, was instantly wiped in that moment. All his mind could focus on was her.

"You what?"

He couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Everything he'd been taught about not crossing the line between master and servant seemed to evaporate from his head. He thought that he had to be dreaming…or perhaps he was so sleep deprived that he was hallucinating. Either seemed more probable to the man than Lady Corrin returning his feelings of adoration.

"I love you," she said again, this time with more confidence. The woman held him close, not allowing him to get away from her. She had kept her feelings hidden for so long, and now that she knew he felt the same, she wasn't going to let him run. "I've loved you since we were kids. You were my first friend. You still are…but you've come to mean so much _more_ to me."

"Milady, no…" he said, shaking with torment. The man couldn't allow himself to believe her and wrap his arms around her and kiss her with all the strength he had. It was too good to be true. "Even if that's true, I'm still your butler and your retainer. We cannot be together. I couldn't bear to disgrace you like that."

Corrin smiled softly at his words. Even at the expense of his own feelings, he placed her and her reputation on the highest pedestal of priority.

"I know tradition says we shouldn't be together, but I'm a princess," she started, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk. "I'm royalty, and I can do whatever I want. I say we _can_ be together…as long as you're sure you feel the same."

If they hadn't been so close, he might have melted to the floor in response to her words. He tried to say her name, but all he could manage was a dreamy sigh. Their relationship wasn't a fantasy anymore. It was a reality.

"Come here," Corrin whispered, her breath hot on his collar as she drew closer. "You have to be freezing."

The flimsy material of Jakob's tunic didn't leave much to the imagination as Corrin drew her love into a tight embrace. As if in a trance, the butler allowed the close contact and felt his own arms wrap about her torso. He crushed the fabric of the cloak against her body which, to his surprise, was without armor. The man could feel the contours of her figure, and his first instinct was to chastise her for walking around without protection from possible intruders. His second instinct was to pull her closer to feel every slope and plane of her perfect body.

Corrin drew her arms tighter about his neck until she had pulled his head down a few inches. It was then that she lifted her own head and placed a kiss upon his lips.

The contact sent Jakob spinning with a mixture of desire, anxiety, fear and joy. The deluge of emotions paralyzed him until Corrin pulled away, looking up at him with curious eyes. Without saying a word, she leaned towards him again and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Milady…" he whispered. His voice was huskier than she'd ever heard before.

"Call me Corrin," she corrected breathlessly, placing another kiss against the pulse of his throat. A moan escaped his lips.

" _Corrin_ , we mustn't," he said with a strangled breath. The way his accent sounded while saying her name gave her shivers. "The sun is coming up. Someone might see us. Kaze and Silas are…"

A mischievous smile graced her flushed face. "Oh. Is that all? I can fix that."

The black cloak Corrin had been wearing was shrugged off her shoulders slowly. With a swift wave of her arm, she pulled the ornate fabric up and over their bodies. The sparse sunlight that served as their only illumination vanished and, under the darkness of the cloth, Corrin placed a more fervent kiss on Jakob's lips.

This time, he was able to match her passion. One of his hands flew to her hair and his other secured her waist to dip her backwards. Corrin's hands went to Jakob's untied hair, gently pulling and tugging as his mouth passionately covered hers again and again. They kissed each other's lips, cheeks, jaws and collar. Each kiss was more searing than the last, leaving both parties breathless and begging for more.

"Corrin, my love…" he rasped, looking down at her with a look of reverential worship. Gods, he never wanted to let her go. "I must be dreaming…"

"Have you dreamed about this before?" she asked playfully, standing on her tiptoes so she could keep kissing him. In the dark, she missed his lips and placed a kiss on his chin. He chuckled in return.

"Many times," he admitted without hesitation.

Corrin's heart swelled and pulled him close again to feverish kiss his lips. Jakob returned the equal parts passion and desire, his hands roaming her back and his teeth nibbling her bottom lip. If they hadn't been locked in a kiss, she would have cried out in delight.

Minutes passed as the two held each other, embracing against the cold and allowing their lips to wander where they pleased. As dawn slowly came and the morning sun crept over the horizon, a warm glow washed over the castle courtyard. The cloak gradually slipped off their bodies, which were still joined in a passionate embrace.

The two only parted out of a need for oxygen. When they did force themselves apart enough to see their surroundings, as well as the daylight, they both realized that it would be best to head inside before anyone spotted them. The castle courtyard was hardly the place to announce a relationship.

The two turned to head back to the castle and saw Kaze and Silas doing rounds, walking right past the throne and on their way to the Nohrian Glade. Hurriedly, Corrin decided to pull Jakob towards her private quarters. The treehouse was a few yards closer than the entrance, and would allow them to slink out of sight without being noticed.

Without any objection from Jakob, the two rushed up the stairs and hurried inside the small cottage, where Corrin could lock the door.

The couple stumbled to the window to see that the two retainers were still carrying on with their normal duties, as if nothing had happened. It didn't appear that they had broken from their routine, which was definitely a good sign. As the two patrolled past the Nohrian Glade and continued into one of the storefronts to take inventory, they realized with immense relief that they had gotten away with their secret rendezvous.

"I'll be damned…" he whispered in amusement at the sight.

"We did it," Corrin said, still out of breath from running.

They turned to face each other and broke out into a jovial laughter. Their hands clutched each other's arms for support.

Although Corrin was well-known for being cheery and her mirth was well-known to the troops, Jakob's sincere laughter was another story. The butler rarely allowed himself the luxury of showing unrestricted joy in front on others, let alone outright laughing. Anything beyond a chuckle was unprofessional for a butler, in his eyes.

Now, hearing his voice swell with joy that matched her own filled her entire being with elation. His laughter was absolutely beautiful, like everything else about him. She longed to hear it every day.

"Sorry for dragging you here," Corrin said once she had calmed down enough to speak clearly. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Jakob cleared his throat in a futile attempt to stop laughing. Even as he tried to maintain composure, a wide grin was still present on his face. "I thought you said we should stop apologizing."

The woman lifted her head and arched a brow at his playful retort. Jakob was far from demure, but he did have quite the reputation as being quiet and reserved. Seeing him participate in flirtatious banter was quite the sight.

"Besides," he continued, approaching her again to sweep some hair from her face. "You didn't drag me here. You've never dragged me anywhere, whether it be this room or into battle."

"Jakob…"

The man bowed to her deeply and slowly took one of her hands, still warm from their embrace and hand-holding. He brought her hand to his lips again, but instead of kissing her knuckles, he overturned her hand and kissed her palm. He then kissed her wrist, then her forearm, then the velvety area of her elbow. The woman giggled at the sweet sight, unable to take her eyes off the man standing before her. Eventually his lips reached her jaw, where they lingered to beautifully whisper, "I'll always follow you willingly, no matter what."

The couple shared another kiss, sealing their new relationship with finality.

After one more hug, Corrin noticed how quickly the sun was rising over their kingdom. If they didn't get to sleep soon, they'd be rushing into battle completely exhausted. She insisted that Jakob spend the rest of the morning in her room to sleep. They both desperately needed the rest, and since they were a couple now, sharing a bed didn't seem as nerve-wracking or taboo as it had been before. Plus, they'd only be sleeping for an hour, maybe two at most.

It took some convincing to urge Jakob to sleep, but once he was in bed, she immediately went off to change. As she got ready for bed, she thought up a plan for the next upcoming hours.

No doubt Felicia and Flora would inquire about Jakob's absence from the morning's serving duties. If they asked, she'd tell them that he'd experienced a grueling night shift and that she had given him the morning off, which she had done before with other members of their army because of how terrible the overnight shift could be. If they needed any help, she'd personally volunteer to assist them.

She'd then pull Azura aside and ask her to bring some of Jakob's clothes from his bedroom to her quarters. Although she trusted every one of her units, Azura was someone she could confide in without question and knew she wouldn't give away their precarious arrangement even if other troops pressured her. Next to Jakob, Azura was her closest companion and treasured friend.

After a few minutes of prepping, Corrin was ready and eager to sleep.

When she left the bathroom and rounded the corner to her bedroom, she saw that Jakob was already asleep.

The man's face was tranquil and almost angelic, and seeing him so vulnerable and unguarded willed up something immensely protective inside her. As quietly as possible, she reached over his body to draw the curtain over the window to block out the sunlight. She then inched into the bed and slipped under the covers. Jakob stirred beside her. Instead of waking up, he lifted an arm to wrap around her waist and pull her close. Corrin went to him willingly, nuzzling his relaxed body and placing the lightest of kisses against his cheek. Just being close to him, free of worry about her hidden feelings, was an almost therapeutic sensation.

"Goodnight Jakob," she muttered, hands resting against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. Corrin pressed her forehead to his collar and felt her eyes becoming heavy.

A minute later, her eyes closed, and she joined Jakob in a peaceful slumber that was sure to cause a lot of gossip at the castle and would definitely make them both late for the day's affairs.

 **-FINISH-**

Thank you so much for reading to the end!

Also, thanks to everyone who has left such sweet reviews on my previous Jokamu stories. I know I'm the Queen of Typos, but I really appreciate all your feedback and patience.

Also…is there a cannon explanation for how the castle works with sleeping arrangements? I always assumed the Private Quarters treehouse was only for Corrin, and everyone else just slept in the HUGE castle (which you can't enter, but still, it's a castle.) Do they all sleep in the treehouse? I didn't think so…but I realized while writing this that I really have no clue, lol.

Until next time! 3


End file.
